It's That Time of Year
by Lastdragonborn274
Summary: It's Laxus' birthday, but all of a sudden Natsu yells at Gajeel about them being late for something. What is it? Hell if I know. Read and find out. Just a little bit of comedy that I thought one would find in a Fairy Tail OVA. My description really doesn't do it justice so please take a leap of faith for me.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The day started out normal in guild hall. A small fight had broken out between Gray and Natsu, but was broken up by Erza before the rest of the guild could be drawn into it. Natsu now sat at a table with Lucy, stuffing his face with food until Mira made an announcement. "Everyone, listen up!" She yelled out cheerfully. "It's Laxus' birthday today, so let's all wish him a happy birthday!" As she made the announcement Laxus buried his face into one hand and exhaled in frustration.

The guild hall erupted in a large cheer as Mira brought out a giant cake and placed it on the counter. Suddenly, a realization came to Natsu. "Wait a sec!" He yelled out. "Laxus, I thought your birthday wasn't until May."

Laxus looked at Natsu with a confused look. "You finally melt that brain of yours, Natsu? It _is_ May."

A look of horror dawned on Natsu's face as he stood up. "GAJEEL!" He yelled out.

The iron dragon slayer who was napping in the rafters woke up and looked down. "What the hell is your problem, Salamander?"

"WE'RE LATE!" He yelled out.

Those two words threw Gajeel off balance, causing him to fall headfirst from the rafters. As he landed, a large cloud of dust erupted from the crater from where he landed.

Levy ran from across the guild. "Gajeel, are you-"

Her words were silenced as Gajeel jumped out of the crater with blood covering half of his face. He grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and violently shook him. "The hell do you mean do you mean _we're late_!" He shouted.

Natsu punched his fellow dragon slayer. "I mean we're late, you big sack of rust!"

"How the hell can we be late, we've been planning this for months!"

"We lost track of time obviously!" Natsu yelled. He frantically rubbed his head in frustration. "GAH! What the hell are we gonna do?!" He yelled out.

"There's no time to grab our stuff. Quick, grab the table cloths while I grab food from the kitchen, we'll use them as knapsacks." Gajeel ordered.

"Good Idea!"

Natsu rushed off, collecting the tablecloths as he ran through the guild, while Gajeel vaulted over the bars counter and jumped into the kitchen and started grabbing food. The entire guild looked at the two wizards in utter confusion. They had never seen them like this. Erza stepped in front of Natsu as he gathered more tablecloths. "Natsu, what's going on with you and-" Natsu suddenly pushed Erza over as he attempted to grab more tablecloths, causing the rest of the guild to look on in horror. Did he even realize what he had just done?

Gajeel hopped out of the kitchen with a mountain of food in his arms. "I got the food!" He yelled out.

"Great! Take these!" Natsu yelled, throwing the tablecloths at Gajeel.

The two began packing the food into their improvised knapsacks. Erza had gotten up from when Natsu pushed her over and was filled with rage. She approached the distracted dragon slayer and grabbed him by his head. "Natsu! What is the meaning of all this?!" Her tone made it seem to be more of a demand rather than a request."

Natsu never stopped packing. "JUST ASK WENDY, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

Once again, everyone was stunned by Natsu's disregard of Erza. All eyes suddenly turned to the sky dragon slayer. Wendy became nervous at the sudden attention. "What's going on with Natsu and Gajeel, Wendy?" Lucy asked, concern filling her voice.

Wendy began stuttering and poking the ends of her index fingers together. "W-w-well y-y-y-you see…" Wendy became even more flustered as the guild became more expectant of an answer. She took in a deep breath and steadied herself. "It's almost mating season and Natsu and Gajeel are trying to leave before it comes…" The small dragon slayer clenched her eyes tight out of embarrassment, not being able to handle seeing everyone look at her.

The guild hall was silent for a moment, save for Natsu and Gajeel's frantic packing. "WHAT!" the single word was yelled out by everyone in the guild causing even more embarrassment to fill Wendy.

"What do you mean mating season?" Someone yelled out.

Wendy collected herself as much as she could. "Well… it's exactly what it sounds like. Natsu and Gajeel are going to try and find a mate…"

"Why are they acting so distressed about it though?" Erza asked in confusion.

"Because they don't _have_ any mates." Wendy explained.

"I don't understand."

"Dragon slayers, like dragons, never leave their partner until one of them dies, but since Natsu and Gajeel don't have a mate, they'll try to find one."

"Wait, if you're a dragon slayer, why aren't you acting all weird like them?" Lucy asked.

Wendy's face became red and it almost seemed as if steam was coming off of her. "I'm too young for any of that stuff!" She yelled out in embarrassment.

Erza scratched her chin for a moment. "What happens if they don't leave?"

"The same thing that happens if they do. They'll try to find a mate, but… if they don't leave then they have a lot of people they can try and mate with."

The female guild members looked at each other nervously, except for a few who became somewhat excited. Cana, who was drunk, yelled out to Natsu. "Hey, Natsu, you can hide from all those potential mates in my ro-"

Cana was cut off as Erza's metal plated gauntlet came down on her head, knocking her out cold. "Cana, go home. You're drunk." she said in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, the guild hall's doors blew open. The wizards got into defensive positions until Sting and Rogue jumped through the entry way. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Sting yelled.

"WE'RE OVER HERE! COME ON, HELP US PACK!" Natsu yelled out.

The two dragon slayers ran to their fellow slayers' sides and began stuffing food into their knapsacks. "Thank god you two didn't leave yet. We forgot about everything and only realized today." Sting explained.

"Yeah, you and us both. Gajeel, did you find a good place for us to hide out?" Natsu asked.

A dumbfounded expression appeared on Gajeel's face. "Uuuuhhhhhhh…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, _uuuuhhhhhh_?!" Natsu asked with rage.

"...I forgot to find a place for us to lay low." Gajeel said in shame.

Rogue grabbed Gajeel by his shoulders. "YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?"

The two slayers began fighting while Natsu and Sting tried to think of new ideas about where to hide out. Natsu snapped his fingers. "I GOT IT!" Gajeel and Rogue froze mid punch to look at Natsu. "We can go to Tenrou Island. It's nice and secluded and no one will be there."

Without warning, Gajeel headbutted Natsu. "Damn it Salamander, did you forget that Tenrou Island is an ISLAND?! In order to get there, we have to get on a boat!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you have any better ideas?"

Gajeel stayed quiet for a moment. "Fine!" He picked up his knapsack and hauled it over his shoulder. "Come on, we gotta find a captain willing to take us there, now!"

The other three dragon slayers followed Gajeel out of the guild hall and towards the nearest port. Mira's attention shifted to Laxus for a moment. "What about you Laxus? Does any of this affect you?"

Laxus kept his arms crossed as he watched the other slayers running. "I've never even heard of this stuff. As far as I know, I don't have a mating season."

Mira suddenly perked up in excitement. "Or maybe you already found your mate." she said with a large smile.

"Mira, quit trying to play matchmaker."

Mira shrunk down for a moment. "Ok…"

 **That's it folks. I came up with this idea a few days ago when I was in bed and I decided to roll with it. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
